Geki Shin
'''Geki Shin' was a Great General from the State of Yan, and leader of the Geki Shin Army. He was known across China as "The Savior of the Yan Kingdom". Appearance Geki Shin had a warrior's build, a wild goatee, and dark hair. He wore the armor of a general and was often seen with a wide smile on his face. Personality Geki Shin had a greedy, ambitious and treacherous personality. He was smiling upon hearing the news of Ou Ki's death. He was usually seen with a nefarious smile on his face and a mercenary mindset as he would have no qualms selling his skills to the highest bidder. History Geki Shin was born in Bayou, an area in Zhao territory, and would cut down hermits who called themselves Bushin as they often would terrorize his village. Because of him, it did not take long for them to stop appearing in his village. Later on, he went to Yan in the promise of fortune and from the moment he arrived in Yan, Geki Shin did little else but contemplate how to overcome the huge wall known as Gaku Ki. Geki Shin would follow Gaku Ki into as many battles as he could and recorded every detail he witnessed. 40 years prior to the story, both he and Gaku Ki pushed back encroaching Qi forces and won a huge victory for Yan. Story Battle of Bayou Arc Geki Shin is first seen saying Ou Ki is dead. Sanyou Aftermath Arc Geki Shin is seen at the head of a Yan army when he comes across Sai Taku who is returning to Qin. When the old man warns him of the Zhao threat, he brushes off the warning, telling Sai Taku that he has fought "path seekers" like Hou Ken in the past. Before leaving, he asks the old man to inform Ryo Fui that he could consider moving to Qin so long as he is "well compensated". Among his army are men from various mountain tribes in the region including the Ryou, Hakuteki and the Senbi. When his army encounters the invading Zhao's army, the Yan army is initially pushed back and loses battle after battle. Despite deploying the Poison Cats, Geki Shin is unable to locate the Zhao Headquarters. However, Geki Shin is able to deduce the Zhao base camp location by tracing back Ri Boku's actions and determines that the camp is in the mountains to the right. He orders all 15,000 of his headquarter's soldiers to move out and attack. As Geki Shin charges the Zhao base camp, Hou Ken appears and begins to slaughter the Poison Dogs. Geki Shin kills a nearby soldier who freezes when Hou Ken kills those nearby. After making a speech, Geki Shin attempts to fight Hou Ken but was killed by a single slash and 20,000 Yan soldiers were captured as prisoners, ending the war in a day. Abilities Geki Shin was a famed general, who was hailed as a national hero and an icon of the state of Yan. Together with the legendary, Gaku Ki, he saved the kingdom of Yan from extinction, which spread his name across the entire continent of China. It was said that if he had chosen to remain in Zhao instead of defecting to Yan, he very well could have climbed his way up to even one of the Three Great Heavens. A bold general, Geki Shin spent a long time observing, researching and harnessing the tactics of Gaku Ki. To steal strategy just from watching is not a trivial feat, however, Geki Shin possessed the talent to actually reproduce Gaku Ki's warfare and use it in practice. A shrewd thinker and tactician, Geki Shin specialized in utilizing bold strokes and strategies to turn the tables on his enemies. This method was to use the understanding gained in each clash and by working backward gain a greater understanding of the opponent and their strategy. This was seen when he easily ferreted out Ri Boku's headquarter. By the time he had faced Hou Ken, he had already accumulated sixty years of experience on the battlefield. In addition to his tactics, Geki Shin possessed considerable fighting skills. As a young man, he managed to defeat a number of Bushins that descended from the mountains. However, it was suggested that none of them was nearly as powerful as Hou Ken, who easily slain the elderly general. Gallery Manga Anime Trivia *Historically, Geki Shin (''Ju Xin) used to enjoy of a friendly relationship with Hou Ken (Pang Nuan), while he was in Zhao. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Yan Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Great Generals Category:Strategical Great Generals Category:Yan Great Generals Category:Glaive Users Category:Cavalry